Fairy Tail - Meearth's Shard
by melonhokage
Summary: Should I continue this?
1. Chapter 1

_**Editors Note:**_

 _ **Hi, it's MelonKage here and this is my first ever fanfiction posted on this amazing website! I really do hope that you'll enjoy reading my story! P.S; While writing this story, I was listening to the whole album of Fairy Tail, just because I wanted to get in the climate… :P**_

It was a mid-June sunny morning in the town of Magnolia. The summer sun only just rose above the surface and it was already pretty hot on the streets. In the far distance, a guild of mages were once again causing havoc. "Let go I said!" yelled Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage that could mould different objects and living things out of ice with a technique called "Ice-maker magic. "No way! I found it first! LET GO!" Screamed back Natsu Dragneel, a very powerful, yet very irresponsible, fire mage. "IT WAS LAYING ON THE DIRT! I PICKED IT UP TO TAKE A LOOK AT IT AND THEN YOU SNATCHED IT OF ME!" replied Gray getting frustrated at the fire mage. "NO, I SAW IT FIRST BUT YOU PUSHED ME OUT OF THE WAY!" The fire mage and the ice age were both holding a crystal-like object that laminated the guild hall with a dark purple light. "What is going on here?!" Makarov, the master of the guild walked through the entrance doors with an angered look on his face. "Can someone please tell me why these two are always fighting…" He walked up to the two mages and snatched the object out of their hands. "What is this object, hmm?" asked Makarov as Natsu and Gray stopped fighting. "Gramps, I found it on the road when * **ice princess** came and took it of me!" Natsu shouted as he started to get frustrated again. "I didn't ask who found it, I ASKED WHAT IT IS!"

The two mages started brainstorming ideas about what this miraculous object might be. "A lamp? No…" "How can it be a lamp you * **flame brain**!? This is the size of a small stone!" Gray yelled back at Natsu, be he didn't even flinch as he was lost in his thoughts on what this object is. "We're back!" As the guild main doors opened, two people and a cat strolled into the hall. "Oh man, are they two fighting again?!" said Gajeel in a very deep voice. "Just like always…" approved Lily. Levy turned around and let out a slight giggle and continued to the master. She was about to ask Makarov if he needed any help with anything, but as soon as she saw the purple crystal, she went pale. "M-m-master… W-where did you get that from?! Makarov looked at Levy with confusion and look back at the crystal which he held firmly in his right hand. "I found it on the road! Me not * **droopy eyes**!" Interrupted Natsu. Levy turned to look at Natsu. Her face was still as pale as paper, but you could see fright in her eyes.

- _ ***For the ones that don't get it, Gray and Natsu always like to call each other names like fire brain or ice princess, that's why I underlined them, just to make it clear.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"M-master… whatever you do, do not tap the crystal…" Levy said very slowly, still very pale. Makarov look down once again at the purple crystal and finally decided to hand over the crystal to Levy. He reached out his hand and carefully placed the object in her hands. "Thank you master for trusting. I swear for our guild's sake, that I'll take extreme care of this crystal". Levy rushed off to her apartment in Magnolia's tow square, Gajeel and Lily right after her. "Well, that was pretty awkward…" said Natsu. "Shut up squinty eyes!" yelled Gray and once again, the two mages set off to a fight. In the guild hall at the far right was sitting Lucy Heartfilia , a Celestial spirit mage, a powerful mage that can summon the Celestial spirits from their keys. "Happy, why do they always fight…" said Lucy with a sigh of disbelief. "Aye!" Lucy finished drinking her strawberry shake and approached Natsu and Gray which were still fighting and arguing. "Break… it…. UP… YOU TWO!" Lucy, with great trouble, managed to push the two mages away from each other. "Guys, maybe we should go and talk to Levy about the thing that you found" asked Lucy while still pushing them aside. "Yeah, that's a good idea! I want to know what I've found!" exclaimed Natsu, getting all fired up.

Lucy, Happy, Natsu and Gray were all standing outside Levy's apartment when finally, Lucy decided to knock on the door. "I'm very busy at the moment, please could you go away!" a muffled noise came out through the door. "Levy, it's me Lucy! Could you please let us in?" "What, what do you mean by us, who's with you?" the muffled noise exclaimed once more. "Well, there's me, Natsu, Gray and Happy, no more. Can you just please let us in?" The door unlocked and it opened, making a way through to the apartment. Inside, there were piles of book laying on the floor and million others stacked in bookshelves. In the corner of the room was a small wooden table with the crystal sitting in a tube surrounded by magic circles. "I beg you all, be very careful with this object. Do not disturb the process." Said Levy in a very distressed voice, shaking. The crystal was slightly shaking inside of the tube and it projected the same dark purple light which created a very mysterious feeling. "Levy, could you please tell us what is this object?" asked Lucy nicely. "Yeah, can you tell us what I found?!" Natsu barged through Gray and Happy. "GET BACK, FLAME BRAIN! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THIS IS TOO ADVANCED FOR YOUR LITTLE PEA BRAIN?!" yelled Gray at Natsu. "Break it up you two (again…)" thought Lucy. "This is the shard of Meearth, a shard of great dark power." Explained Levy. "Meearth? Is that a town?" asked Lucy. "It was a town before a massive amount of black magic took over the town. Today it is controlled by the Magic Council and it is heavily guarded. It is said that every particle in this town was transformed into dark magic in its most powerful form." Levy turned around to look at the shard. It was still slightly shaking in the tube. "At this point, I'm trying to stabilise all of the dark magic by putting a seal on it. Let's just hope it works."

"But, how did this shard hot here?" asked Gray. "Someone or something must have brought it onto the dirt road on which you two were fortunately walking on." "Fortunately?" exclaimed Natsu, "I say I was pretty luck to find something like this!". "Please realise that if this shard got into the hands of someone, it would've had the potential of destroying the whole continent." Said Levy in a very serious voice. "Woah… this is some serious business…" thought Natsu finally understanding the situation. "Well, I'm just happy that nothing bad happened yet" said Levy giving off a slight smile. "Yet?" yelled Lucy. "Well you never know if something might go wrong. Let's just hope not…"


End file.
